I Will Never Let You Know
by unstoppableheart
Summary: A little theory I had that I wanted to explore. This chapter features a peep inside Layla's head during the Nashville Wedding. How I'd like to see the story go down. Will probably be about 7 or 8 chapters. Jeff/Layla and Layla/Avery.
1. Chapter 1

As she leaned over the toilet, staring at the remnants of the crackers she'd managed to eat for breakfast, Layla blinked back tears. Her heart beat frantically in her chest and her head was swimming. Colt-Colt Wheeler of all people-had just told her the truth. The truth! She thought she'd known the truth. Despite the death being ruled as an accident, for two months she'd blamed herself! If she'd just gotten Jeff to come back to the room with her it never would have happened- the _freak accident_ would have never happened.

She stood up and smoothed down her dress, her hands absentmindedly running over the small, but firm, bump beneath the lace. She should've known Juliette was somehow involved. Why had it never occurred to her before? She stepped out of the stall and ran the water at the sink. She stared at her reflection in the mirror- sad eyes, pale skin, dark circles. She bore the look of sorrow-deep sorrow. Would she ever feel happiness again? It didn't seem like a possibility without him. Tears welled and she hung her head. Why was she even here?

Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath. She wasn't here for herself. This wasn't about her. Today was Reyna's day and she was here to support her. How could she not after all Reyna had done? What she hadn't expected from her first public venture was Colt's confession. She gripped the counter. As memories of her time in Atlanta resurfaced, grief was rising up again, too, threatening to choke her once more as a lump formed in her throat. Her hands trembled as she let go of the marble. A touch of dehydration maybe?

She wet a paper towel and blotted her face with it. Another wave of nausea washed over her, but she managed to get passed it without running to the small stall once more. She blinked a few times- she needed to focus on something other than the sickness. Like the information she'd just found out for instance. Jeff hadn't deserved to die. She needed to get to the bottom of this. For starters, how could Juliette be going on about her business like _nothing had happened?_

Because something had happened. Juliette's careless behavior had taken away her love and left her alone to start one of the most frightening journeys of her life. Layla tossed the paper towel in the trash and checked her reflection one last time. As she stared at the girl in the mirror, she saw the determination settling in her eyes. Juliette needed to pay. She wasn't sure how, but what she'd done couldn't go unchecked. It wasn't right. She rubbed her stomach. Or fair. Her hand quickly flew to her lips, desperate to squelch the sob threatening its release.

She'd had time to think. As she listened to Deacon and Reyna's vows, the beautiful song by The Exes, and watched the happy couple share their first dance, she couldn't lie and say that she wasn't envious. They had what she would never have. The other half of her heart was buried in a frozen cemetery in upstate New York somewhere. The Fordham family hadn't even acknowledged her as Jeff's girlfriend and still wouldn't give her the time of day. All she wanted was that moment of closure-to see his grave. It still felt so surreal-if she could just see his headstone, his name etched there forever...maybe then she could start the process of moving on.

Layla shook her head to clear her melancholy thoughts. She was at a wedding reception-love and happiness was all around her and here she was thinking about death and cemeteries. Besides, she had business that needed her attention. Swallowing her anguish and putting on a brave face with a forced smile, she sidled up to Avery at the bar. If she wasn't so lost in her own mourning, she would want to say that he looked pretty wrecked himself. But she had on whatever the opposite of rose colored glasses was. Everything had a tinge of gray to it. He could be perfectly happy and she was just imagining the haunted look in his eyes.

When he answered her simple questions about Juliette, he seemed nervous. Why was he desperate to get away from her? What had she ever done to him? She watched him practically run out of the room once he'd excused himself from their conversation. Strange. He seemed like a great guy-his only sin being his love for such a poisonous woman. Layla's flash of determination from earlier was slowly smoldering into a vengeful heat burning her heart. Poor Avery. So misguided.

Thoughts of revenge and anger filled her mind. She resisted at first, not wanting to stoop to Juliette's level. She'd wronged her long ago with that tabloid leak, but she'd been young and in the past two years had grown up a lot. She really didn't want to be vindictive. But the anger she was starting to feel took away the searing pain of grief, even if it was just temporary. Not carrying the weight of her sorrow left her floating-no longer tethered to a headstone she'd never even seen. She had many other worries to consider, but for now, all she could think about was planning out how she could make Juliette pay for what she'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're okay?" Avery asked her as she stepped back into the studio. Layla nodded, though she still felt a bit shaky.

"That's the third time you've gotten sick this week. I think you might need to go to the doctor. Or at least go home and rest," he told her, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm fine. We have too much work to do, and I'm sure it's just...acid reflux or something," she shrugged, avoiding his pointed stare.

"You're not telling me something."

"Look, can't we just work? That's what we're here to do." Her voice raised an octave as she placed the headphones back on her ears.

Avery hit the button to call into the recording room. "No," he said into the headphones. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She stared at him through the Plexiglas window. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive? She'd wanted to seduce him, to take him away from Juliette so she would know the pain of losing someone she loved, but then he'd gone and told her he was divorced and cried a little, and that plan slid down the drain and in its place a genuine admiration for the guy had grown, damn it. Avery was just so freaking likable, but there was still one part of her original plan she figured she could carry out.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Layla asked, yanking off the headphones when no music started. Avery shook his head.

"You're sick, Layla. As your producer and hopefully, your friend, it isn't right to keep going. You look like your about to pass out any second."

Layla's eyes narrowed. She stormed into the little room behind the glass, seeing red. Damn those hormones. She grabbed her bag and stormed toward the door. "Fine. If you seriously insist, I'll just go," she shot at him, hot tears burning in her eyes.

"Wait, don't rush off mad," Avery said, taking a few steps closer. "I'm just worried about you, that's all." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, studied her with those soft blue eyes.

"I told you I was fine. Why won't you just believe me?" She sobbed, getting angry at herself for being unable to keep it reined in. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Because I have eyes, Layla," Avery whispered, pulling her into his arms and letting her cry on his shoulder. She cried and cried, the ugly kind of crying that no one ever wanted another person to see-contorted face, nose running, eyes puffy, cheeks red, and sobs that sounded like a dying animal. He just held her, soothed her, didn't try to make her stop, and she couldn't have been more thankful. She needed this...him...the tears...whatever...she just needed it.

Several moments later, she managed to get a hold of herself and Avery grabbed several tissues from the box on the table. He led her to the sofa and sat down beside her. "If you want to keep going, we can," he said softly.

She shook her head. "No, you're right. I can't do this today." She looked up at him, eyes welling with tears. "It's been two months exactly since..." she trailed off as she admitted her truth.

"Oh, Layla. I had no idea," he replied. "Why don't we shut everything down and go grab dinner?" He asked. "We can start fresh tomorrow, but I don't think you should be alone right now, and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

She nodded. "I don't think I'll be all that great of company, but thanks, Avery. It means a lot."

"Sure, no problem. Let me just text Emily real quick and let her know what I'm doing in case she needs anything," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Is it hard?" She asked, suddenly.

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Being a single parent. I can't imagine," she explained.

"It is hard, really hard. Thank God for Emily-she's been a lifesaver. Ready to go?"

Layla nodded and hopped up from the sofa. "Does Thai sound good to you? I want Thai food all the time lately."

Avery held the door for her. "Sure, whatever you want is fine with me."

"What if we get takeout and bring it back to my place? I'm not in the mood to be around a lot of people honestly," she added.

"That's fine with me. Whatever you want."

"You're too sweet, Avery," she said, her hand resting gently on his arm.


End file.
